


太子不宜娶妻

by LinearIndependence



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinearIndependence/pseuds/LinearIndependence
Summary: 原作漫画《太子得了失心疯》伍年X封无豫耿直强大国师X傲娇霸道太子
Kudos: 10





	太子不宜娶妻

**Author's Note:**

> 原作漫画《太子得了失心疯》  
> 伍年X封无豫  
> 耿直强大国师X傲娇霸道太子

夜深，东宫的灯笼已高高挂起，宫女侍从们来来往往。一位锦衣华服的少女款款向宫殿走来，白皙手腕上的珠串闪着流动的光芒。  
“太子还没回来吗？”少女悠悠地问。  
“回禀国师，太子出宫，尚未归来。”侍从停下，恭敬答道。  
少女脸上掠过一丝焦虑，转身离开，没走几步便闻到一股旖旎的香气。  
抬眸对上一双曜黑的眼睛，再往下，微微敞开的衣襟遮掩不住胸膛上星星点点的红色印迹。  
“去哪儿了？”她问。  
太子轻笑，凑近她，香气缠绕她的鼻尖：“本宫去哪儿和你无关，国师大人。”  
她略有不满：“你应当小心些，不要乱跑。”  
太子似乎对她的反应有些失望，不再看她，径直向殿门走去。走到殿前，他顿了顿，像是心有不甘，用她刚好能听见的声音又补了一句：“伍年，我去喝花酒了。”  
少女脸色顿时不善，快步追上去。  
太子一时失察，便被她攥住手腕抵在墙上。  
“不可纵欲，会神魂不稳。”她担心地说道。  
太子低头浅笑，气息温热，在她耳边说：“那你倒是来帮我看看稳不稳啊？”  
伍年怪异道：“你今天怎么了？”  
太子气不打一处来，不怕死地说：“我怎么了？有大把的姑娘陪我，我好得很！”  
伍年脸一黑，沉声继续问：“她们碰你了？碰哪儿了？”  
“哪都碰了！”太子对危险毫无察觉。  
伍年气极，拉着他一把撂到床上，用法术禁锢。  
“那我就帮你看看。”她一口咬在他的脖子上，封无豫轻哼出声。少女柔软的嘴唇沿着脖子往下到锁骨，似是要把他胸膛上那些碍眼的印迹抹掉。  
伍年很快发觉不对，支起身来愣愣地看着封无豫：“这些……是画上去的？”  
太子被戳破心思，羞愤想逃，却被压得不能动弹，只能侧过头去，恶狠狠地说：“少废话！要吃就吃，不吃给我把衣服穿上！”  
这是她和太子的秘密。她为濒死的当朝太子作法，却招来了开国太子的魂魄。封无豫的魂魄，对于自小以死魂为食的伍年，是绝世美味。  
回过神来，伍年这才发现身下的太子衣襟大开，散发出她不能拒绝的香气。  
“这可是你说的。”伍年毫不犹豫地吻了下去。  
书上说，千年异魂，嘴对嘴即可食用。  
唇舌交缠，两人的呼吸都有些不稳。  
床上俊美的青年发丝散乱，白玉般的脸庞染上红霞，那双桀骜不驯的眼睛里透露着渴望。  
“伍年，帮我。”太子哑着声说。  
少女好整以暇，趴在他身上呵气如兰：“太子殿下要微臣怎么帮？”  
“就是……弄出来……”封无豫的脸更红了。  
“那可不行，对你的魂魄不好。”伍年故作正经，内心蔫坏。“不过我有办法。”

“趴好，抬腰。”  
她将玉势顶了进去，冰凉的触感让太子惊叫。  
伍年扶住他劲瘦的腰，不管不顾地律动起来。很快，温热的甬道将玉势包裹成暖玉。  
太子仰头喘息，墨色长发贴着脖子，散落在腰间，汗珠顺着喉结流下，骨节分明的手指抓了床单又放，直到伍年顶到某处，他忍不住呻吟出声。  
可伍年使坏不再碰那处了，他身下难受，眼角微红偏头望着伍年说：“碰我……”  
伍年见他这样，也血气上涌，强装镇定说：“还乱跑吗？”  
“没乱跑……没喝花酒……”封无豫难耐地挣扎着，几乎要哭出来。  
伍年见惩罚够了，开始猛烈地顶撞那处。  
太子被袭来的快感淹没，破碎地呻吟着：“啊……伍年……伍年……”他的欲望已经溢出。  
伍年将他转过身来，捞起他修长的腿，继续冲撞。她看着身下的人眼神迷离，匀称漂亮的肌肉线条与她留下的吻痕相得益彰。  
少女俯身吻住他胸前挺立的粉色乳尖，灵巧的小舌柔柔地舔舐，散开的秀发在他的胸腹上撩动。  
尊贵的太子叫得更大声，一只手抚上少女的头，手指轻轻插入她的发间。  
“伍年……伍年……”他叫着她的名字，被艹得射了出来。  
“封无豫，你是我的，要有食物的自觉。”  
“都怪你……不帮我……”太子红着眼睛，鼻头也粉粉的，像被欺负了的小动物，“我不要……娶妻……”  
少女愣了一下，随即了然，变得温柔至极。  
“好，都依你。”

次日。  
“陛下，太子命格极凶，不宜娶妻。”国师伍年敛目拱手，禀报榻上之人。  
宜嫁我。  
伍年在心里说。


End file.
